Hindmarsh, South Australia
138 (2001 Census) | est = c. 1838 | postcode = 5007 | area = | dist1 = 3.5 | dir1 = NW | location1 = Adelaide city centre | lga = City of Charles Sturt | stategov = Croydon (2011) | fedgov = Adelaide (2011) | near-n = Ridleyton | near-ne = Brompton | near-e = Bowden | near-se = North Adelaide | near-s = Thebarton | near-sw = Torrensville | near-w = West Hindmarsh | near-nw = Croydon }} Hindmarsh is an inner suburb of Adelaide, South Australia. It is located in the City of Charles Sturt. History The suburb is named after South Australia's first Governor, Sir John Hindmarsh. Hindmarsh was the first private town laid out in the colony of South Australia. The Village of Hindmarsh was established on land owned by Governor Hindmarsh which, in 1838, he appears to have sold to relatives. It seems the Governor "acquired a dubious reputation by prohibiting squatting in the Parklands, thus forcing people to acquire land in the subdivision". Geography The suburb is located between South Road to the west and North Adelaide. The River Torrens forms its southern boundary and the Grange and Outer Harbour railway line forms the northeast. Demographics The 2006 Census by the Australian Bureau of Statistics counted 127 persons in Hindmarsh on census night. Of these, 58.3% were male and 41.7% were female. The majority of residents (51.2%) are of Australian birth, with other common census responses being Italy (5.5%), India (5.5%), China (4.7%), Greece (4.7%) and Philippines (3.1%). The age distribution of Hindmarsh residents is similar to that of the greater Australian population. 70.8% of residents were over 25 years in 2006, compared to the Australian average of 66.5%; and 29.2% were younger than 25 years, compared to the Australian average of 33.5%. Politics Local government Hindmarsh is part of Beverley Ward in the City of Charles Sturt local government area, being represented in that council by Edgar Agius and Mick Harley. State and federal Hindmarsh lies in the state electoral district of Croydon and the federal electoral division of Adelaide. The suburb is represented in the South Australian House of Assembly by Michael Atkinson and federally by Kate Ellis. Community The local newspaper is the Weekly Times Messenger. Other regional and national newspapers such as The Advertiser and The Australian are also available. Facilities and attractions Within Hindmarsh is the 16,500-seat Hindmarsh Stadium, home to the Adelaide United football club, the Adelaide Entertainment Centre and the Seven Network's Adelaide studio. Shopping and dining There are several cafes and restaurants along Port Road and elsewhere in the suburb. Nice N Tasty Snack Bar & Cafe is situated at 186 - 190 Port Rd. This establishment has served meals here since 1993. Transportation Roads Hindmarsh is serviced by Port Road, connecting suburb to Adelaide city centre, and South Road, which forms its western boundary. Public transport Hindmarsh is serviced by public transport run by the Adelaide Metro. Trains The Grange and Outer Harbour railway line passes beside the suburb. The closest station is Bowden. Trams Adelaide Metro operates a tram service to the Entertainment Centre. Buses The suburb is serviced by bus routes managed by the Adelaide Metro. See also * List of Adelaide suburbs References External links * * Category:Suburbs of Adelaide